Tout a apprendre
by Isil
Summary: A peine sorti du Centre, Jarod fait une rencontre et découvre les contes de fées.


**Titre** : Tout à apprendre  
**Auteur** : Isil  
**Fandom** : Le Caméléon  
**Persos** : Jarod  
**Rating** : G  
**Disclaimer** : Jarod appartient aux créateurs du Caméléon et les citations en Italique sont d'Andersen lui-même (enfin, d'une version française trouvée sur le net)  
**Notes** : Placé au tout début de la série, quand Jarod vient juste de fuir le Centre.

* * *

Dans le petit diner où il était installé, les gens regardaient Jarod bizarrement. Tout en prenant une nouvelle cuillerée de glace, il leva des sourcils interrogateurs. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre bien pourquoi il attirait les regards. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à manger une chose aussi divine que la glace au caramel? Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la saveur sucrée qui fondait sur sa langue, et sursauta quand une voix retentit tout près de lui.

"C'est pas trop froid?"

Il rouvrit les yeux et les baissa vers la petite fille aux couettes blondes qui dépassaient d'un bonnet solidement enfoncé, de telle sorte qu'elle devait pencher un peu la tête en arrière pour y voir correctement. Il sourit.

"Et bien, le fait de la réfrigérer implique évidemment une chute de la température, mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'il était justement plus indiqué de la manger comme ça," admit-il, pensif, en considérant sa cuillère.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas saisi toutes les subtilités des glaces… Il n'y avait que quelques semaines qu'il avait fui le Centre, et chaque pas apportait son lot de découvertes. La crème glacée en était une de choix, mais apparemment, il faisait quelque chose de travers.

Elle eut une grimace perplexe, puis secoua la tête avant de montrer la neige qui tombait dehors, par la fenêtre.

"Quand il neige, ma Maman me fait plutôt un chocolat chaud," expliqua t'elle en ôtant son bonnet et en secouant de nouveau la tête pour remettre ses couettes en place.  
"Oh… je vois…" murmura t'il en tournant des yeux curieux vers elle.  
"Oui, la glace c'est pour l'été, quand il fait chaud, tu vois!" continua la petite.

Elle eut un mouvement hésitant, puis se décida et s'installa sur la banquette en face de lui.

"T'as jamais goûté de chocolat chaud?"  
"Non… là d'où je viens, on avait un menu assez limité," éluda t'il.  
"Alors il faut que tu goûtes! Ma Maman fait le meilleur chocolat du monde, pas vrai, M'man?" s'exclama t'elle.

La serveuse derrière le comptoir envoya un baiser à sa fille et hocha la tête.

"Deux chocolats chauds, deux!" lança t'elle avec un sourire en commençant à les préparer.  
"Et tu sais ce qui est encore mieux quand on boit un bon chocolat de ma Maman," continua la petite en se penchant vers lui, comme pour lui dire un grand secret.

Il imita sa posture, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et il lut dans ses yeux le plaisir simple qu'elle prenait à le voir lui répondre.

"Dis moi," souffla t'il, les yeux pétillants.  
"Une histoire!"

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Une histoire?"  
"Oui, raconter une histoire! Un conte de fées, quoi! Tu viens d'où?" demanda t'elle en réalisant qu'il ne la suivait pas.  
"Un conte de fées…" répéta t'il, perplexe.  
"C'est ça," et elle hocha vivement la tête, avant de se tourner vers son cartable, qu'elle avait posé sur la banquette en s'asseyant. "Tiens, regarde!"

Elle lui tendit un livre à la couverture bleue, qu'il prit avec circonspection.

"Tu sais lire, j'espère!" le taquina t'elle et il lui répondit d'un sourire.  
"_La Petite Sirène…_" déchiffra t'il.  
"L'originale, hein! Celle qui est triste, et tout," l'informa t'elle fièrement. "Pas ce truc de bébé qu'a fait Disney."  
"Bien sûr…" confirma Jarod sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle racontait.  
"Alors, tu lis?"

Deux mugs remplis de chocolat encore fumant apparurent devant eux, et il sourit à la serveuse.

"Si Molly vous ennuie, surtout…"  
"Oh, non, rassurez vous," la coupa t'il. "Au contraire, nous avons une conversation très instructive."  
"Bon courage, alors," souffla t'elle avant de s'éloigner.

Molly prit son mug à deux mains et respira profondément. Il l'imita machinalement et savoura l'arôme chaud du chocolat. A côté, sa glace oubliée achevait de fondre tristement.

"J'attends, hein!" insista t'elle en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Il eut une grimace amusée, et ouvrit le livre après s'être raclé la gorge. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, et elle eut un sourire d'encouragement.

"_Au large dans la mer, l'eau est bleue comme les pétales du plus beau bleuet et transparente comme le plus pur cristal, mais elle est si profonde qu'on ne peut y jeter l'ancre et qu'il faudrait mettre l'une sur l'autre bien des tours d'église pour que la dernière émerge à la surface. Tout en bas, les habitants des ondes ont leur demeure._" commença t'il lentement, son étonnement grandissant à chaque mot. "Cet… Andersen prétend qu'il y a des gens qui vivent sous la mer?"

Molly leva les yeux au ciel et lui meurtrit à nouveau le tibia sous la table.

"C'est un conte de fées, il peut dire ce qu'il veut!" déclara t'elle, comme si ça expliquait tout.  
"Oh… Et donc, parce qu'il y a des fées, il y a des gens qui vivent au fond de l'eau?" essaya t'il de comprendre.  
"Ben, non," répondit-elle, avec une moue perplexe. "C'est juste le nom, hein. Il n'y a pas de fées dans celui là, juste une sorcière."  
"Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on appelle ça un conte de fées?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, visiblement à court d'explications. Du coin de l'œil, Jarod vit la mère de la petite lui jeter un regard admiratif, avant de secouer la tête en riant silencieusement. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Molly, les sourcils levés en une mimique curieuse.

"J'en sais rien," finit-elle par déclarer. "Mais on s'en fiche! Tu lis, et puis c'est tout! Faut tout t'apprendre, toi, hein!"

Le sourire de Jarod se fit un peu triste et il baissa les yeux vers le livre. Effectivement, il avait encore énormément à apprendre… Il soupira, puis se secoua et retourna à la lecture.

"_Mais n'allez pas croire qu'il n'y a là que des fonds de sable nu blanc, non il y pousse les arbres et les plantes les plus étranges dont les tiges et les feuilles sont si souples qu'elles ondulent au moindre mouvement de l'eau. On dirait qu'elles sont vivantes. Tous les poissons, grands et petits, glissent dans les branches comme ici les oiseaux dans l'air..._"

La petite eut un grognement satisfait, porta son chocolat à ses lèvres et lui fit signe de faire de même. Il obéit sagement, tout en continuant à lire, sous le regard bienveillant de la mère et attentif de la fille. Un sourire s'égara sur ses lèvres, et pendant un bref instant, le temps de la lecture, il oublia ses "Pourquoi?" et se concentra sur le présent. Il y avait d'autres façons d'apprendre…

FIN.


End file.
